


Ficlet dla Kasssumi

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, happy verse, totalnie OOC-owe postacie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak już Cas wbije sobie coś do głowy, to nie ustąpi, póki nie dopnie swego. I niestety to zwykle Dean musi mu pomagać w tym dopięciu. Lub rozpięciu. Zależy, czego akurat dotyczy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet dla Kasssumi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



Z Castielem jest jeden poważny problem. Okej, może nie taki zupełnie poważny, i może nie zawsze jest to problem, ale jeśli akurat ma to coś wspólnego z Deanem, to zawsze jest to problem. Poważny.

  
Przynajmniej dla Deana.

  
A chodzi o to, że jak już Cas wbije sobie coś do głowy, to nie ustąpi, póki nie dopnie swego. I niestety to zwykle Dean musi mu pomagać w tym dopięciu.

  
Lub rozpięciu. Zależy, czego akurat dotyczy problem.

  
Tym razem Cas pojawił się w motelu, w którym Dean i Sam spożywali swoje mizerne śniadanie – chińszczyzna, bleh, same kiełki, warzywa gotowane na parze, przezroczyste, glizdowate kluseczki i zero porządnego tłuszczu, a do tego te cholerne ciasteczka z wróżbą, których Dean nie tknąłby nawet dwumetrowym kijem – i z miejsca przyprawił Deana o atak serca.

  
\- Dean, znalazłem na stronie internetowej przeznaczonej dla dorosłych istot ludzkich słowo mizianie. Co to znaczy? Zechciałbyś mnie pomiziać?

  
Dean wypluł swoją kawę (nie ryżową, ale równie ohydną) i prawie udusił się własnym językiem.

  
Sam walnął go w plecy i Dean wyraźnie widział, że ten mały gigantyczny drań ledwo panował nad swoją twarzą, jakby lada chwila miał ryknąć śmiechem.

  
Castiel czekał uprzejmie, aż Dean przestanie wybałuszać oczy i złapie oddech, po czym powtórzył:

  
\- Dean, zaspokój moją anielską ciekawość i pomiziaj mnie, albowiem chcę wiedzieć co to słowo oznacza i rozpowiedzieć wszystkim aniołom w Niebiesiech, że zostałem pomiziany przez Prawego Człowieka. Miziaj mnie, Dean!

  
Dean znów się zakrztusił i tym razem udało mu się odpowiedzieć walącemu go po plecach Samowi sójką w bok. Potem podniósł wzrok z nadzieją, że Castiel zniknął, że trafił go szlag, że tylko mu się przyśnił, ale nieeeee, Castiel nadal stał pod oknem z całkowicie nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, może tylko z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

  
\- Dean, chcę wiedzieć, co to jest mizia…

  
\- JEZUSMARIACAS, sprawdź to sobie w necie i nie zawracaj mi głowy.

  
Castiel zrobił naburmuszoną minę.

  
\- Sprawdziłem, ale Internet jest wyjątkowo mało pomocny w tej kwestii. Czy to jakieś ludzkie tabu?

  
Sam nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Dean łypnął na niego i uparcie milczał, splatając dłonie na piersi. Castiel wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

  
\- To nie tabu – wyjąkał wreszcie Sam, ocierając łzy. – Chociaż w przypadku Deana to JEST tabu. Tak jak przytulanko po seksie. Nie wymawiaj przy nim tych słów. Jest na nie uczulony. O, popatrz, już ma wysypkę.

  
Dean był czerwony ze wściekłości i gdyby nie Castiel, pewnie skończyłoby się na mordobiciu, ale Castiel tam był i patrzył na niego poważnym, nic nierozumiejącym, ale – to wcale nie jest sprzeczność – wyrozumiałym wzrokiem.

  
\- Och – rzekł, kiwając głową. – W takim razie…

  
Ale Dean wiedział, że Cas i tak nie da mu żyć, dopóki tego nie rozgryzie, więc wolał mieć to już za sobą.

  
\- Czekaj.

  
Podszedł do Castiela, zerknął wyzywająco na Sama, po czym otarł się policzkiem o szorstki policzek Castiela.

  
\- Już – powiedział z zadowoleniem.

  
Castiel wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

  
\- To wszystko?

  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.

  
\- Chciałeś się pomiziać, to cię pomiziałem. Możesz już lecieć pochwalić się rodzeństwu.

  
\- Myślę, że jednak nie muszą o tym wiedzieć – odparł chłodno Castiel i zniknął.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sam próbował właśnie włamać się na stronę FBI, które ostatnio wzmocniło zabezpieczenia, kiedy na jego kolanach pojawił się Gabriel. W jednej chwili Sam wpatrywał się w logo agencji śledczej, a w drugiej w brązowe oczy i tackę bajecznie kolorowych ciastek, którą archanioł trzymał na wysokości twarzy, jakby chciał poczęstować Sama. Co było niemożliwe, bo Gabriel nie miał w zwyczaju dzielić się swoimi słodyczami, za co Sam był mu niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny. Linia sama się nie utrzyma.

  
Gabriel opuścił tacę, wyszczerzył się i podniósł do ust polukrowanego na tęczowo pączka.

  
\- Pohmyżamy sze? – spytał z pełnymi ustami.

  
\- Hę?

  
Archanioł przełknął coś, ale nie wszystko, bo jego uśmiech był tęczowy, kiedy powtórzył pytanie.

  
\- Pomiziamy się?

  
 - No nie – westchnął Sam. – Ty też? To jakiś nowy anielski trend?

  
Uśmiech Gabriela zrobił się jeszcze bardziej tęczowy.

  
\- Powiem tylko, że ja nie zadowolę się tym, czym zadowolił się mój głupiutki braciszek.

  
 Sam znów westchnął, ale zamknął laptopa.  
  
***  
  
  
Kiedy Castiel pojawił się ponownie, wyglądał jak uosobienie boskiego gniewu.

  
\- Dean – odezwał się takim głosem, że Dean aż upuścił burgera na podłogę. – Gabriel rozpowiedział wszystkim naszym braciom i siostrom, że Sam go pomiział.

  
\- CO TAKIEGO?!!! – Sam zerwał się z krzesła, zrzucając na dywan miskę z sałatką i butelkę sosu 1000 Wysp. Dean nie miał okazji zarechotać, bo Castiel skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie, które zmroziło go na miejscu.

  
\- I to wcale nie tak, jak ty mnie – kontynuował anioł. – Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić, Dean?

  
\- Uhm – zaczął Dean.

  
\- Rozgadał wszystkim, że… ZABIJĘ GO! – wrzeszczał gdzieś w tle Sam, z furią rozkopując Bogu ducha winną sałatkę po całym pokoju.

  
\- Ja czekam, Dean – rzekł zimno Castiel i – jak Boga kocham – postukał czubkiem buta o podłogę. Dean uznałby to za przezabawne, gdyby nie to, że Castiel wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał go grzmotnąć piorunem.

  
\- Uhm – powtórzył Dean. – No wiesz, to jest jedno z tych słów, które praktycznie nie mają znaczenia, więc można je interpretować w dowolny sposób…

  
\- Interpretacja Sama bardziej przypadła mi do gustu – przerwał mu Castiel, po czym podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, zacisnął palce na przedzie koszuli Deana i syknął: - Masz mnie pomiziać tak, żeby Gabrielowi poszło w pięty, jak mu opowiem.

  
I obaj zniknęli, czego Sam nawet nie zauważył, zajęty mamrotaniem przekleństw i planowaniem tortur, jakim podda Gabriela, kiedy go znowu spotka.

  
Na pewno zacznie od zjedzenia mu wszystkich pączków.


End file.
